


Lost But Found

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 31 Day Place Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Fluff, Hunter Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Cas and Dean get lost in a forest hunting a wendigo.





	

Dean and Cas were hopelessly lost. They had gotten separated from Sam fighting a wendigo and Dean had gotten turned around. Cas was following him and so… they were lost in a forest. Every tree looked exactly like the ones around it.

 

They had been wandering around for hours and it was getting dark. They were tired and cold.

 

When Cas saw a cabin it was such a relief. He led Dean to it. It was obviously abandoned, almost falling down on itself. But it was shelter and that was like finding the Taj Mahal. They walked to the door and tried it. 

 

Hinges squeaked loudly but the door opened and they went in. There was a fireplace and virtually nothing else. Dust covered everything. Dean looked around.

 

“I’ll go get some wood and we can make a fire.” Cas had his arms wrapped around himself, trying to warm himself.

 

“That’s a good idea but don’t go far. I don’t want you to get lost again. I’ll clear a spot for us to sit in front of the fire when we get it going.” Dean began to use his foot to clear a place in front of the fireplace.

 

Cas went out in the growing dark and picked up wood and branches that were laying on the ground around the cabin. When he had his arms filled with wood, he went back to the cabin. Dean had done a fine job clearing a place for them in front of the fireplace. Cas was impressed and told Dean so as he laid the wood down.

 

When Dean got the fire going, it was so much better. Cas sat down in front of the fire and put his hand out to Dean. Dean smiled and took it, sitting down next to Cas on the floor. They were both silent, just enjoying looking at the fire and finally feeling warm.

 

Both of them got drowsy. Cas laid down first, stretching out but not before removing his trench coat and using it for a pillow. Dean laid down next to him, using his own jacket for a pillow as well. They fell asleep.

 

When Dean woke up briefly, he was cold on his front but warm as toast on his back. He realized that Cas was spooning him. He also realized that Cas had an erection pressing against his ass. He froze for a moment, unsure what to do. But it felt so good he didn’t want to move.

 

Cas murmured in his sleep and pushed his hips against Dean even more. Dean had dreamed of this so many times, and actually used it when he was masturbating, he just wiggled his hips back further. What Cas didn’t know wouldn't hurt him and he appeared to be sound asleep.

 

Dean reached in his pants and grabbed his cock. He stifled a moan and began to run his hands up and down his already hard cock.

 

“I know what you’re doing, Dean. Why don’t you roll over?”

 

Dean froze when Cas spoke. He yanked his hand out of his pants.   
  
“Uh, what are you talking about, Cas? I’m not doing anything…”

 

Cas growled in his ear and pushed his hips harder against Dean’s ass.    
  
“You’re touching yourself. You do it a lot and you think of me. I just want you to know that I’m more than willing to participate.”

 

Dean was at a crossroads. He could deny everything Cas was saying, or he could just go for it.    
  
He went for it.   
  
Rolling over, he grabbed Cas’ face and kissed him. Cas kissed back, much to his relief. He kissed Cas until they were both struggling for breath.

 

When they broke, Dean looked Cas in the eyes and said, “I love you. I always have, Cas.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “I know, Dean, and I love you too. I always have.”   
  
  
  
Sam found the cabin in the morning and walked in to see them tangled together. They were sleeping but they each had smiles on their faces.   
  
Sam grinned and thought, “Took them long enough, idiots.”

 


End file.
